rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Tupac Shakur discography
Albums Studio * November 12, 1991: 2Pacalypse Now: Gold * February 16, 1993: Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.: Platinum * February 27, 1995: Me Against the World: 2× Multi-Platinum * February 13, 1996: All Eyez on Me: 9× Multi-Platinum: * November 5, 1996: The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory: 4× Multi-Platinum Posthumous * November 25, 1997: R U Still Down? (Remember Me): 2× Multi-Platinum * December 19, 1999: Still I Rise: Platinum * March 27, 2001: Until the End of Time: 3× Multi-Platinum * November 26, 2002: Better Dayz: 3× Multi-Platinum * December 14, 2004: Loyal to the Game: Platinum * December 21, 2006: Pac's Life: Compilations * November 24, 1998 Greatest Hits * October 17, 2000 The Rose That Grew from Concrete * 2003 The Prophet: The Best of the Works * October 7, 2003 Nu-Mixx Klazzics * August 6, 2004 2Pac Live * January 31, 2005 Ready 2 Die * September 20, 2005 The Rose, Vol. 2 * October 3, 2005 Live at the House of Blues * June 12, 2007 Beginnings: The Lost Tapes 1988-1991 * August 14, 2007 Nu-Mixx Klazzics Vol. 2 * December 4, 2007 Best of 2Pac Part 1: Thug * December 4, 2007 Best of 2Pac Part 2: Life Bootlegged * MAKAVELI 2 - When My Enemies Fall * MAKAVELI 3 - HIT 'EM UP * MAKAVELI 4 - THUG IN ME * MAKAVELI 5 - THUG PASSION * MAKAVELI 6 - THUG 4 LIFE * MAKAVELI 7 - LOST SOULS * MAKAVELI 8 - ALL EYEZ ON HIM * MAKAVELI 9 - THUGS DON'T DIE * MAKAVELI 10 - THE STRUGGLE CONTINUES * MAKAVELI 11 - READY 4 WAR * MAKAVELI 12 - RESURRECTION * MAKAVELI 13 - RETALIATION * MAKAVELI 14 - TWO SIDES TO EVERY STORY * MAKAVELI 15 - THE REMIX ALBUM (Part 1) * MAKAVELI 16 - THE REMIX ALBUM (Part 2) * MAKAVELI 17 - DEDICATION (Tribute Album) Collaboration * September 26, 1994: [[Thug Life: Volume I: Gold Soundtrack appearrances * June 29, 1993: Poetic Justice: Gold: Definition of a Thug Nigga * March 22, 1994: Above the Rim: 2× Multi-Platinum: Pour out a Little Liquor, Pain * August 15, 1995: The Show: The Soundtrack: Platinum: My Block * April 23, 1996: Sunset Park (soundtrack): : High 'Til I Die * January 17, 1997: Gridlock'd soundtrack: : Wanted Dead or Alive, Out the Moon (Boom, Boom, Boom), Never Had a Friend Like Me, Life's a Traffic Jam * October 7, 1997: Gang Related soundtrack: 2× Multi-Platinum: Life So Hard, Starin' Through My Rear View, Made Niggaz, Lost Souls * November 11, 2003: Tupac: Resurrection: Platinum: Runnin' (Dying to Live), One Day at a Time Singles Guest Appearances Music Videos * 1992: "If My Homie Calls": Tupac Shakur * 1992: "Trapped": Allen & Albert Hughes * 1992: "Brenda's Got A Baby": The Hughes Brothers * 1993: "Holler If Ya Hear Me": Stephen Ashley Blake * 1993: "I Get Around": David Dobkin * 1993: "Keep Ya Head Up": David Dobkin * 1994: "Papa'z Song": James Micheal Marshall * 1994: "Pour Out A Little Liquor": Tupac Shakur * 1994: "Cradle To The Grave": Ricky Harris * 1995: "How Long Will They Mourn Me": Kia B. Puriefoy * 1995: "It Don't Stop": Kia B. Puriefoy * 1995: "Dear Mama": Lionel C. Martin * 1995: "So Many Tears": Lionel C. Martin * 1995: "Temptations": David Nelson * 1996: "California Love": Hype Williams * 1996: "California Love Remix": Hype Williams * 1996: "2 Of Amerikaz Most Wanted": Tupac Shakur * 1996: "How Do You Want It": Tupac Shakur & Ron Hightower * 1996: "How Do U Want It (Stage Version)": J. Kevin Swain * 1996: "Hit 'Em Up": J. Kevin Swain * 1996: "I Ain't Mad At Cha": * 1996: "Toss It Up": Lionel C. Martin * 1996: "Toss It Up version": Lionel C. Martin * 1996: "All About You": Marlene Rhein & Rob Johnson * 1997: "To Live and Die in L.A.": J. Kevin Swain * 1997: "Hail Mary": Frank Sacramento * 1997: "Made Niggaz": Gobi Nejad * 1997: "I Wonder If Heaven's Got A Ghetto": Lionel C. Martin * 1997: "Do For Love": Bill Parker * 1999: "Changes": * 1999: "Unconditional Love": Rob Johnson * 2000: "Baby Don't Cry": J. Jesses Smith * 2001: "Until The End of Time": Chris Hafner * 2001: "Letter 2 My Unborn Child": Chris Hafner * 2002: "Thugz Mansion": David Nelson * 2003: "Runnin' (Dying To Live)": Philip G. Atwell * 2005: "Ghetto Gospel": Nzingha Stewart * 2006: "Pac's Life": Gobi Nejad Category:Tupac Shakur